


Not as Tough as You Look

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [22]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I, S o, Soft!Anti, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cream uwu, b e c a u s e, but hes only there for like three seconds because anti kicked him, cream is a very forgiving little shit though kjfgakjs, jdfksgljh not on purpose not on purpose!!!, no beta we die like actor mark, s a i d, why am i tagging stuff about cream lmao thats not even who the storys based around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Blank meets Anti, the supposedly scary Septic.Original prompt: "Can I.... can i see Anti and Blank actually meeting for the first time?"Requested by: Lottie_Summons
Relationships: Blankgameplays & Antisepticeye
Series: Ego Short Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Not as Tough as You Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lottie_Summons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_Summons/gifts).



> Oop here's the first part of them hanging out. The sleepover work will be out soon too, I just felt like the two ideas needed to be separated into different works. Enjoy!  
> (also the title is cringe again oh god I'm sorry— /hj)

BlankGamePlays was… slightly terrified. 

The one time he wanted to get some food for himself, the one time he _left his room_ , something scary and out of the ordinary had to happen. Blank was beginning to believe that the fans gave him bad luck powers.

He had been rummaging around in the fridge when he first heard something. It sounded like angry mumbling, and Blank didn’t pay any attention to it at first. It could have just been Unus or the Postman, upset that their latest prank didn’t quite work out.

“F̸̺̚͜͜o̵͇͛͒̉ȍ̴̧͚̪ḱ̸̜̼̈̆̈ň̷̺’̶̲̺͛̈́.̶̢̭̇̋.̶͔̲̄.̶̝̩͂͠ ̴͙͋̐n̷͇̝̿͛o̷̤̓̅t̸̾͜ ̶͔̰͊͆s̴͓͆̔o̷̖̽̕f̵͉̄͘t̵̥͒͂…̵͖̪͘ ̷̠̃͆ñ̴̻o̷̖̓̌t̷͖͑͋ ̴̨̥̄ä̷̭́ ̶̻̤̈́̌p̵͍ȁ̶̡͉.̵͉͗͝.̸̽͜.̵̱̿ͅ”

Blank froze. There was no way that was either of his roommates. Their voices were nowhere near that deep or Irish-sounding. Blank slowly shut the fridge and peeked out of the kitchen. He looked down the specialty room hallway, and sure enough, there was someone new there.

They were turned away from Blank, but he could see that they had green dyed hair and somehow brighter green skin. They had pointy ears that were currently pinned back. If Blank had learned anything from the Gongoozler and their face fins, it was that when they’re pinned back, they’re irritated. Maybe the same held true for this person?

They certainly sounded and acted irritated, as they kept mumbling and kicking an empty tin can down the hallway.

...When had that gotten there?

Now that Blank was out of the kitchen and closer to this person, he could hear what they were saying a bit clearer. “.̸̣̰.̷̨̤̕.̴̧̚c̸̪͂ā̸̘͖n̴̝̼̉’̷̘̹͛̔t̸̺͒͆ ̴̤͍̽f̵̩͖͘̚o̶̫͘o̷̫̬̕k̷̠͌ḭ̴̒n̶̢̄’̸̼̓ ̷̹͇̓b̸͈͕͊́ẽ̵̳͝ļ̴̢̄ī̷͎̕ě̶͔̹͂v̶͚̙͠e̵̟̤̓ ̷̠̓̌t̷͔̘̽̃h̴̞̣̅ê̷̻̰ÿ̸͕͑ ̴̝̤̔͝t̷̳͗͘h̸͙̋ï̶̞̪ǹ̴̛̬k̶͓̂ ̵̛̟̙̏I̴̲̻̾̃’̶͈̃̑m̶̩ͅ ̴̰̱̀ť̴̮̣h̷̫̏a̵̱͝t̴̜̦͐ ̸̨̺̀ṣ̵̔͝o̸͍̭͋̇f̷̮̫̋t̷̫̓̏ͅ.̸̙̖̇͂ ̸̲̲͂J̷͍͎̋u̵̹̍̚ͅs̵̖͑͌’̵̰̫̉ ̵̛̹’c̴̺̿́a̶̖̒u̴͗̕͜s̵͍̟͘ȅ̶͔ ̶͇͛̒I̴͉̍’̴͕̔ͅm̸̭̪͗̓ ̸̦͗f̷̠̈́̿r̵̞͑̿í̵̭ę̷̇͒ͅn̸̙̄̽d̷͖̗̕s̴̠̜͐ ̷̫̑̆w̷̗̰̾ĭ̶ͅṭ̵͊̑ḩ̸̥̄ ̷̫͌̋E̶͔̓̾ṟ̴̭̔͘ỉ̸ͅc̷͉͂ ̸̦͕̇d̸̩̆͗o̵̹͝ȩ̵̹̒̽s̷̼̜͐̑ń̴͙’̴̟̅ ̸̡̲̕m̵̮̓̍e̶͖͊͘ạ̶̜̀n̶͔͘—̷̼̯͋̅C̴͔̪̀̈́ḥ̶̓͐ṛ̴̀i̴̭͗̽ş̵̮̈́t̷̻̎ ̷͙̯̒̀a̴͍͂l̴͍̂m̴̼̍i̸̗͆̅g̵̦̃h̶̟́̓t̴̟́̾ỷ̴̮̦͘!̸̣̚ ̸̛̘̏Ȍ̸̤̙h̷̰͍͆ ̸̯͑̃m̸̤̜̅̅y̷͔͛̎ ̸̢͖̎̓Go̸̼̕d̸̼̓͘͜,̸̧̾͐ ̵̙̝̈y̸͑͆a ̷͎͈̀͋p̶̧̈́o̸͙o̴̧̼̔̈́r̶̪̓ͅ ̴̪̙͋͂l̸̟̈į̴͚̾ț̸͆t̴͈͒͗l̶̙̂͆ě̸̩̥ ̶̖̎̋d̶̯̅̄ö̶͚̋ğ̵̡̺̎,̷͍̥̓̚ ̷̤͋Ǐ̴̠̦’̸̹͈̈́̌m̶͇̏̐ ̴́̈́͜s̴̡̗͐’ ̷̢͕̇s̸͈̐͋o̷̠̯̒́r̴̖̥̈́͝r̸̻̩͛y̶̻͊!̴̪̕”

The person hadn’t been paying attention to where they were walking, and so Cream had jumped in their path. The person scooped the dog up and cooed at him apologetically, but Cream honestly couldn’t have cared less about being kicked as they licked the person’s face.

This person seemed to have a “tough-guy” persona, and it was currently being ruined by the shame and guilt of kicking a small dog. Blank couldn’t help but snicker as the person continued telling Cream they were sorry,

Not two seconds after Blank started laughing, the person’s ears pricked up and they stopped apologizing to Cream. _Shit._ They must have heard Blank. 

They whipped around with a glare on their face, but it disappeared once they saw Blank. They gently put Cream back on the ground, and he bounced off as the person walked toward Blank. He could see the person’s face now, and since the dog wandered away they looked a bit scarier. Blank didn’t know what to be primarily afraid of; between their sharp teeth, deep black eyes, and open neck wound, it all started to cause Blank to shake.

The person now stood directly in front of Blank, and they frowned and furrowed their eyebrows as they looked him up and down. They were around the same height, but Blank felt like he was at least three feet shorter than this person as he asked, “Ă̵͚̝̚r̶̳̯̞̽̾̕’̷̞̊ͅ ̷̹͉̯́̉͝y̵̦̫̌̽͝ͅå̸̯̞̤ ̷͖͕̤̈́͆͝B̸̨̼̌͆l̵͇̕â̶̱͚̙̑n̸̟̮͔̆͗̒k̶͖̂G̵͇̺̃̅̌a̸̪̹̥͐͑m̴̹̠̭̏́̽ĕ̵̲͚́P̷̲͍̫͒̋̚l̶̗͍̑̈ȧ̷̰̩͙y̸̟̓̊̉š̷̱͎?̴͙͊̄̈”

Blank didn’t dare breath as he figured out whether or not to answer truthfully. He had never seen this person before, they could be an intruder!

The person smiled. “Ȃ̷̰ȟ̴̲͕,̸͔̭̑̐̕ ̵̬̻̯̈͛̇I̵̮̎͝ ̶͖̞̏̍̚à̸̝̏̌í̷̲̹͝͝ņ̷̪̩͂̕’̸̖̮̇ ̵͙͉̻̽̌͊ǧ̴̙̣̣͝ö̵̥ņ̴̞̱̾̑n̶̹̊̈́̕a̸̱̖͐̎ ̷͈̹̇̐̅h̶̜͖͜͝u̵̹͒͘̕r̵̠̓͛̕t̵̮̺́͐ ̸̫͓̇̇̌ŷ̷͚a̶͊͆͜,̶͕̱͖͠ ̶͉͑̔ḷ̷̳̍͘ą̷̭̹̐͒d̴̻̭̻̀d̵̥̐i̶̥̜̐̅e̸̛̲͚̓.̶̘̗̆̓͝ ̷̰͆͆́Ą̸͓̖͊n̸͔͔̯̂̅̏’̸͙̜̭͒ ̸̡̛̹͐Į̶͈̅’̶̹̇͛v̶̟̬̔̓ê̵̻̭̓ ̵̧͆b̵̗̖̂͆͑e̸̡̳͘͝e̷̪̹̦̋n̵̜͋͘ ̴̙̉͜o̸̼̗͌v̶̮̗͛̿̄ȩ̸͍̬͂r̷̩̔ ̵̳͗̿b̵̺̔̅͘e̴̳̝̍̈́̄f̴͈̰͉͛́̀o̴̤͉̰͛r̷̛̻͕̐̎e̸̜͒̅,̵̛͙͒ ̶̼̍̚Ỉ̷͙̺ ̸̧̩͈̾̈́j̵̛͓́́ṳ̷̣̍̾s̵͖̥̊͐̔’̴̬͔̆̀͜ ̴͚̄͐͒ḧ̴͉̰́̌a̵̪̦͝v̵͖͖̓̌ȅ̶͎͑͜n̷̛̼͐͠’̵̦̦̊ ̵̠͕͊̎̊s̴̤̪͉͒̋͑e̵̛̪̩͕̋̇e̸̩͗n̴̯̙̉̑ ̸̬͌̿y̶̭͒̂͠a̸̲̙͂̅͜.̶̟̗̒”

Blank blinked and took a step back in surprise. This person could read minds?!

They rolled their eyes. “Y̶̹̍ë̸̳͖́a̷̩̤̚h̵̩̹͆̏̈́ͅ.̴̜͙̉̈́̈́ ̷̣̓̕Š̴̙͓̟͒̀o̸̠͕͋͑ ̶̫̰̔ͅņ̶͖̤͆ö̵̹̝́w̸̛̬̼̑ͅ ̴̱̑̊Ǐ̴̢̫̚ ̵͈̫͂k̶̤̃̾̌n̶̗̏͆o̸͖̼͎̐̐͆ẁ̴̹̐͘ ̷̢̡̩̏͘̚ț̵̃h̵͓͆a̴̺̙̬͂’̶͎̰͒̔ ̶̫͐̆̃ẏ̸̪̗͕̊̋a̸͕̓ ̴̡͈͈͗̑̕ǎ̷̱̠̖̀r̴͇͎̃̐̅’̵̤̪͐̒͜ ̷̟̍B̸̧̢̼́l̸̨̛͖͔̋å̸̢̬ͅṇ̸̡̮͗k̴̺̻̟͝,̶̡̩̓ ̴͎͎̍̓ä̶͉͔̬͆̓n̸̼͍̤̓̈’̵̧͕̅͝ ̸͙̆I̵͈͎̹̊͒͝ ̴̠͔́̓͠c̵͕̈́͗̈́ͅa̷̦̱͒͐͗n̶̬̣̊͜͝ ̵̨̀̉̌ỉ̷̺̘̎n̶̳̑͑t̵͇̮͖̏̌̏r̵̟̈o̶͖̻̎d̶̡͈̊ȗ̵̲̣c̸̹͉͊͑e̶̯͝ ̶͎̞̍m̵̦̟͈͂y̷͈̅̆͋ş̷̛̜̕ę̴͆̓͝l̶̫̯̚f̶̭̯̉̇̋ͅ.̷̨̭̣̏̏̚ ̸̡̰͒̐I̴̠͚͑͌’̴͕̳͐̈͝m̴͕͉̗̓͐̇ ̶̢̿͝Ā̷̧͚͝ͅn̸͇̜͝ţ̸͔̈̋ī̷͙̹̤͝.̴̻̀ ̴̼͚́̔͑H̷̪̣̖͆̆̌e̴̺͊/̶̢͎̿̀̓h̴͚͖͊̇͝ͅì̸̯̭̮m̴̧̙̖̔.̶͓̈͆ ̷͖̥͂̚S̸̪̖̓̚e̷͉̝̿͒p̴͕̗̅ẗ̷̘̬͚́̆i̸̯̪͌ͅc̵̩̄.̷̻̑”

Blank was so focussed on Anti’s scary features that he failed to notice that he had Seán McGloghlin’s face. Blank guessed that it made sense if he was over here. The Septics visited all the time, from what his roommates had told him, but the only Septic he had really met was Marvin the Magnificent. 

Suddenly, Anti let out a hiss and put a hand to his forehead. Blank’s eyes widened when he realized that he was crying, and Blank turned to look away from Anti. He never could control his powers very well.

He just hoped Anti wouldn’t blame him for it. 

He turned back to Anti when he heard him growl, and Anti looked extremely mad as he wiped the last of his tears from his face. Blank whimpered and silently begged whatever higher power existed that Anti would forgive him, that it really wasn’t his fault and he didn’t mean to make him cry and—

“I̶̙̺͆̆ẗ̷̲̳̅͝’̷̟̀͂s̶̡͌̃ ̴̖̾w̵̢̗̿͋̌h̸̯͌̑ä̵̢́̕t̵̡̝̲̂e̷̹̒ṽ̵̪̠̰̂ȩ̵̘̟͋̉r̴̥̦͓͛͊͠.̵̤̗̤̚ ̸̗̠̆͒͜M̵̧͚͚̎͘͘y̴̦̅̚ ̶̗͕̀̌b̴̬͒̃͗͜r̷͍̫̓͗͆o̶͖̤̓t̶̠̱̄̄h̴̺͐e̵̐͜r̵̙͜ͅ’̸̛̲̩̍͗ͅs̷̰͌̕ ̴̛͎̏͘p̴̢̯̯͂̽ö̸̬̲͂̿ẇ̸͓̹e̴̲̬͐̄̚͜r̴̙̻s̴͕̟̬̔ ̷̧̛͓g̸̻͐͋̈́ͅő̴͉̻̱̽ ̴͙̻͎͑͘h̴̩̳͈̆͌͋ȁ̶̫̈́y̶̢͗w̷̛̼͙͑i̵̪͉̅̿r̵͇̅̽e̸̢̊̀ ̷̪͓͒̚ǎ̵̗͈ḷ̷̡̈̋ḻ̶̆ ̴̸͓͚͉̲͐͆t̸͆͜͠h̴̗͙̎̃a̶̭̚ ̸̛̳ṫ̷͚̏͜i̸̝͒͠m̵̤̼̑ë̸̞̣́͛,̴͚̇̕͘ ̷̺̒̈́̚ș̷̪͛o̶̼̕̕ ̶̮̲̥̀̔I̴̘̼̲͑͘ ̵͎̌̋͂u̸̢̩̳̽n̴̫̼̋ḏ̵͑͋e̵̞͗͝’̸̩̼͐s̷͖̹̣̀t̵̰̗a̸̓̐͒ͅn̶̙̮̐̂͗d̵̲̳̉͊͑͜.̴̻̖͗̉ ̷̺̺̈́B̴̮͉̲̓ĺ̴̥͖ă̸̜̾͗n̶̡͓̬̋k̶̘̜̬̆͌,̶͕̈́̚ ̷̢̈́̆c̶̡̮̚a̶̻̮̤͑n̶͂̉ͅ ̴͕̱͉͠I̵̺̣͕̅͘…̶̲̝̹̇ ̷̨͕̮̀͝͠c̴͉̥̔̈́̕á̸̭̠n̴̬̦̓ ̸͙̻͌I̶͔̍̆͝ ̵̠̩̄̆ä̷̢̦́̿́s̵͖̺̲k̵̛̮̙͑̀ ̵͍̞͋͘y̵̰̯̾͑͘ǎ̷̘̏̈́ ̴͓̩͍̄a̸͚̼̍̈̾ ̷̬̅͝q̶̬̼̊̈́ŭ̵͈͖͈͛ë̵̗́̓̈s̴͈͉͉̓̈́t̵̛̳ï̷̟͑̌ö̴͎́n̴̼̻̲̆͒̚?̸̡͓̺̽”

Blank quietly sighed in relief, and he nodded. Anti was quiet for a few seconds before he asked, “.̶̠̇̋̊.̸̯͛͒͜.̵̙̄̈́̈́h̸̙̬̆̈́̎a̷̗̗͑v̷̢̬͠ĕ̶͉̮̝̒͋ ̸̧͚̃y̵̗͋̈͜ȁ̶̺̻̞ ̶̳̞̱̉̾h̷̩͎̆͗̾ą̶̜d̸̤͒͝ ̸̖͋̏̑a̵̦̞͋n̵̫̟͎̊̚y̶͓͌̍͜t̷̡̥̟̾͗h̶̙͎͉̎̋͆i̸̳̎̿̆ņ̷̩̔̓̈́’̷͇̥̖̉̂ ̴͔̘͎̓͊͗t̵̨̻͒̊å̵̧̟̫ ̶̞̑̑ę̸̮͚͗ǎ̸̼̻̐t̴͚͖̲̉̅ ̶̺͉̏̃ť̸̝̺͌o̶̤̻͒͠ḑ̸͈̩̎̓̐a̷̖̐̌̐y̶̮̘͔̎?̷̢͕͉͂”

Blank raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. Why would Anti ask something like that? Couldn’t he just look through his head for the answer?

Anti smiled again and said, “W̵͍̘͝ę̵̠̏̐l̸̫͆p̴̢̝̊͗͝,̴̙͛̃̀ ̸̼̦̤̓w̷͇͂̈́ě̸͎̯͝’̶̙͓̿͘l̵͕͍̍̔̔l̷͉̈́ ̷̲͌̚ḧ̷̫͙̬́á̶̻͝v̶͖̅̈́͠e̸̺̦͔̿͐̒ ̶̙͕t̷͙̥͐a ̷͈̓͛̂c̸͇̎͂͠h̸̳̼͆ą̷̩͎̏n̶̗̖͙̉͒g̷̞̠̹̔̉̈́e̵͍̩͚͘͝ ̵̰̿̂ẗ̷̢̝́̅͜͝h̴̳̝̅ͅã̷̡̺͖’̶̤̜͋͗͝!̴̙̎!̵̳̈̈́” as he looped and arm through Blank’s and walked back to the kitchen.

Now Blank was really confused. This guy had more mood swings than Mad Mike, honestly. Blank silently asked Anti what they were doing.

Anti reached the kitchen and unhooked himself from Blank. He walked over to the fridge as he said, “M̵̨͐̚ḁ̸͒̾̕k̴͉̯͔̀i̸̤̠̥̕n̶̢̨̖͒̆’̷̧̮͎̒̕ ̵̡̕ͅy̷͙̋ă̵͖͙̼̄̍ ̵̥̻͇̍̇s̴̝̘̹̓o̸͈͓̲̿͌̑m̸͇̬̞͝è̵̛͉̘̮͝ ̸̯̮̭͋f̸͈̳͉̌̇o̶͇͛̔o̴̯̎͌̾d̴̢̳͌͋,̷͖͓̊ ̸̞͎̥̄́͝d̵̤͔̭͑̏͒u̶̠͒ḩ̵̊͝!̷̘̤̟̔͐̚”

Blank asked what type of food Anti was thinking of making, but he got no response. Great. Blank was back to being afraid again.

Anti looked over at Blank as he kept looking through the fridge. He gave Blank a small smile and said, “S̶̡̝̋͗͂͜o̴̢͕͘ŗ̵͔̳̃r̸̟̠̓̏̕y̴̪̰̼ ̷̡̯̒͠f̸̢̮͘ë̸̼͉́̾͛r̵̘͍̰̍͂ ̷͕͈̋̂͛ŝ̵̮̯̙c̷̢̬̏ã̶̗̪̻̏̂r̴͕͗i̶̦̲͂̔n̶̦̣̪͗’̶̬͋̐͝ ̵̡̛̻̚y̵̘̍̐̎a̶̛̩͙ͅ ̴̣̗͌e̴̪̊̄̅ả̸̢̘͝r̶̙̊̋̄l̸̛͉̈́̔i̵̮̭͛͌͋ͅe̸̛̗̙̯͠ȓ̸̢̰͇͒,̷̳̭̽ ̶̛̥̐͐I̵̘̋ ̸͈̙́̊d̴̯̈̋͝i̷̠̝̜̓d̸̜̞̬͊̊̋n̷̤͐̋̂’̷̣̬͝ ̶̻̩͊̅m̷̩͘͝e̸̬̾͑ȁ̸̹̇n̴͕̜̽ ̴̜͙͚͘ẗ̷̞̬̙͠ạ̴̮̳̾͒̔.̷̜̰̀̉ ̶̫͔͒Ẅ̸͉̰̹e̸̺͙̍̅’̷̬̩͆̋r̴̪̱̓̊ȩ̴͖̓͛͑ ̸̦̘̾m̶̜͉̾͂a̴̫̼͖͗̿̐k̴̭̔̊į̷̺̠͌n̵̥̄̉͌ͅ’̴̜͕̦͛̋ ̸̯͒s̶̳͓̑͜o̶̢͑̌m̶̫̃̉ě̵̺̜ ̵̰̠̔͊͜ș̵̅o̷̞͔̙͑̾͠r̷̤̺̠͌’̵̭͋a̷̺͖͙͌̉̌ ̴̘͍̙̈́̓͗c̸̺̑å̶̱̼š̸͔̄̒s̶̨̙̞͠e̴͖͈͘͜r̷̲̊͜͠ǫ̷̥̔l̷̩̖̅e̸̘͎̓,̶̧͈͈ ̷̲̪͙͆̌Ě̷̻̆r̷͙̟͕̒ĭ̷͙͎͑c̵͚͈̏̎ ̷̙̽̏͘ẵ̶͚̕n̷̗̑’̴͇̜̒̊̀ ̸̻̊̈́M̶̢̳̆å̸͈̏r̷͜͝v̶̻̊ ̴̫̣̿͜t̶͇͠r̷̝͈̙̋̽ḯ̷̺e̵̘͆ͅď̴̗̤̽ ̷̭̼͜i̷̞̺̯͂͊t̶͙͚̒ ̸̰͐̌̉a̸̱͇͊͐̑ͅ ̴̨̬̥͂͗̎f̵̟̲̈́ė̷͍̼͝w̷̩͋ ̷͕́ͅñ̷̥̫i̸̘̪̍̾͜g̵̦̼̍̊͘͜h̶̦̺̀̓t̸͇̓s̴̯̋ ̸̢̖̞͠a̵̢̰̙͂̂͝g̸̮͕̰̿̏o̶͎̔̃͝.̴͍͊̆”

Eric? Eric Derekson?

Anti beamed at Blank and pulled out the ingredients he was looking for. “Ḟ̷̜i̷̢̢̚g̸̠̳͒̉̏u̴̱̳͐̄ṟ̵͑ḛ̷͐̾d̸͖͊̏ ̴̮̬͒y̷̬̪̌o̷̼̜͒ų̴̥̥̎’̵͓̖͠d̶̤̩̗̈ ̵̞̎̂a̴͆̕͜͝s̸̮͇̠͑͊̌ǩ̴̠͗ ̴̢̮̰̈a̶͉̦͛b̸̨̞̲͐o̷͚̟͗͛͂ŭ̶̦t̷̳͒͒ ̷̫̄h̸̺͙͙̐i̵̥̎̽͆ṃ̶̆̓.̵̯͍͂ ̵̖͋Ȳ̴̥̮e̸̝͕̓̆̇â̵͕̽h̴̢̅̿,̷̠̮̉̓̽ ̸̺̊́̇Ȅ̸̙̺͜r̵͔̖̬̒í̵̱͔̊͜͝c̶̮͍̃̈́ ̶̫̜̦͑͠ĉ̷̼̳̳̄͐ǫ̷͉̋͒͆ṁ̵̼̓͝e̷͕͋s̶͙̑͒ ̶̢̼ǫ̴̖͆v̵̮͍͎͊͒͘e̴̮͊̇r̷̜̅͊͘ ̷̹͝ͅâ̷̺͗l̵͚̯͝l̷̼͎̯̾̈̍ ̴̳̳̖͌̇̊t̶̞̺́ä̴̻̖́ ̵͚̘̉̕t̸̹̅̏͘ȉ̴̧̙̻̈m̴͚͝ė̵̥̘.̶̗͎̫͂̽̌ ̸̧̛̻͓͐̃M̸͔͑̑ÿ̴̹̭́̋̈́ ̷͔̲̋̐̆͜b̵̠̋͛͠ȓ̸̦͉̿o̶̙͆͋͘t̴͇͙̰̑h̵͉̃̒̚ḛ̶͇̼͝r̴̰̤̜̎̈͝ś̵̛̫̱͌,̷͎̩̓” Anti’s eyes got darker, “t̴͎̗͈͂e̵̛͎a̷͓͐̋ś̵̭̉ę̷̋̊͋ ̷͚̀m̴̠̪̬̔̕e̶̮͙̓̽̾ ̴̢͌͋f̸̩͂̆e̵̩͝r̶͍̼̫ ̶̧̨̊̊ẗ̴̛̺̣̭̉r̴̛̰̓͝ẻ̵̜͈̘̈́ą̵̮̰͌̆t̵͎͔̎̇ȉ̴̜͕̋̈ͅn̴͍̈́͜͜͠’̸̛͓̬͎ ̵̧̥̯̓h̸̥͊i̵̫͚͛̏m̵̹͊̕ ̸̻̩̫͐ļ̵͒̓͘ȉ̶̱̆͋k̶͕̳͇̈́̈́ê̶͔̝̠ ̷̳̍̅h̸̘̔̂ẽ̸̥͙’̶̜̞̍̕s̷̰̓ͅ ̸̛̘͐f̷̨̲̬̊̚i̷̼͂v̵̟̇ẻ̴̢͔̑̎,̸̟̩̟͒ ̵̛̗̯̎b̶̡͙͈͛u̶͖͆t̸̝͕̓̍ ̷̯͙͗h̵̗͓͝e̵̗̠̍̄’̷̟̐s̶̲̄͗̚ ̵͖̗̆̊͛ͅb̵̩͆̓ě̸̪̻̏̓ͅe̷̦̰̔ṉ̷̡̰͊ ̷̪̭͋̈́͘t̴͇̼̻́̄ḧ̶̖̰͎́r̴̝̮̃̍̚o̴̗͌̆ǔ̷̢̖g̶̢̬͈̽̌h̴͚͚̋ͅ ̴̨͖̔̈̈́͜a̸͚̠͕͝ ̸͔̎͂̚l̶̻̱̫͋̾̏o̶̧̠t̸̢̙̣͑͑̚,̶͈͗̍͜ ̸̨͇͒y̷͉͗’̴͎͛k̴̯͋̂̽n̴̢͈̝̏ỏ̸̥̼́w̶̧͋?̵̢͊͝ ̸̱̪̰͝K̴̳̝̅i̴̡̅̐͝d̷̞̖͝ ̵̨͈͗̈́d̴̞̈̓̈́ê̵̬̰̆̋s̷̱͋̄é̷̝͉̘ṙ̵͜v̷̯͎̫̅̓̈́ḙ̴͕͕̀̈́s̶̞̕ ̶̮̀̆s̸͓͐͋͆͜ȯ̴̬̺̒m̸̟̮̫̈́̈́̚e̷͈̿͆…̶̮̭̹̐ ̴͉̂h̸̫͓̱̓a̷̜̫̰͑p̸̱̿̄p̸̹̜̩͑̽’n̶̛̥̙e̵̩̠͔͒ş̵͍̒̾̕s̵̹̙̎̓̄͜.̸̦̺̅͗͝.̵̡̌͗.̴̖̫̿”

Anti shook his head, apparently bringing himself back to reality. “Ľ̷͈̬̬̽e̸̲͓̭͐͌͝t̶̙̲͆͊͋’̶̢̔͆s̸̥̩̻̋͘ ̶̞̬̦̈́̍̎g̶͍̘̾̇ĕ̷͙̟t̷͚͉̭͊͘ ̸̨̮͂͐t̸̖͓̙̄h̴͈̝̽̽͘i̷̩͍̕s̶̲̗̬͝ ̵̧̯͇̃m̵̧̬̹̄͑̒ọ̷̏ť̵̜͙̩ḩ̸͎̞͒ë̴͙̆͘ř̶̩͎͝f̶̡̹͘o̴̢̱͎̓̈́o̷̘͗̈ḵ̶͇̺̇e̵̘̫̅̉r̴̢̝̄ ̷̡̼͍͂c̸̣̜̐ỏ̵̦̫͓͆̅ŏ̸̟̒k̷͈̖̓͒̚ę̵̤͎̽d̵̡̲̞͂̕ ̷̥̓a̶̝̔͘l̷̤͖̱̊̃̒ȑ̶̖̹͒e̴̦̓a̶̰̻̎d̶̹͇̱͋͛̇y̴̙̯͊!̷͖͒!̸͓̦͕̊”

Anti showed Blank what to do, and he did it relatively well. He had cooked before with Mrs. Thomson, it shouldn’t’ve been hard to make a simple casserole.

...Right?

But Blank and Anti, of course, found some way to mess it up. When it was done it was smoking, and it felt, smelled, and tasted like wet dog fur. Anti actually gagged on it before spitting it in the trash, but that was before Blank decided to swallow it to not hurt his feelings. He hoped he didn’t just get food poisoning from being nice.

Anti looked at Blank sympathetically and said, “S̵͎̥͍͛o̸̙̘͖̐̓r̴͚͓̬r̷͖̈́y̵̦̦̺̋,̴͜͠ ̵͈̈́̚ľ̵̼̣̦̄ą̷̬̟͒d̵̨͖̺̊͆d̶͎̒̾̽i̵̩͛̚e̵̦̓̔̚.̶̲̜̝͊ ̷̥̽İ̴̹̾͊ ̷͎͈̏̓͝t̸͓̍̂̈́r̶̨̪̈̌̕i̴̪̻̓ę̵͚̍͋d̵̮͒̑,̴̝̅ͅ ̷̧̛͖̮͒b̷̧͎͜ů̵͎̜t̸͈̅̿ ̸̢̗̂͗Ĭ̷͙̪̼̾͘’̵̯̼͐m̸̩̒ ̴̞̂̒ṅ̵̢͎o̷̧͐͜ẗ̸́ͅ ̸̞͂͝a̵͙͕͐͐ ̵̷̨̲͙̱̲̍͛̄͠c̴̙̖̑̒h̶̻̊̾e̶̤̖̓f̴͚̻͖͂̕ ̵̨̺͆l̵̘̀̓͘i̸͈̋̃̽k̶̥̠͛̀ͅe̶̜̞̐͜ ̵͉̟̑̈́͂M̴̦͖̅ạ̸͒r̴͖̟͓v̷͚̦̽́ ̶̬̋́̈a̴̗͐͝n̵͖̩͓͂̅̄’̸͚͐̊̒ ̷̢͍̍͂E̸̡̛̫̚͘r̵̝̐i̴̼̥͘c̷̡̗̏͐̕.̴̲̍ ̶̫̿͗̕ͅH̷̞̥͗͋ộ̶̋͝l̵̳͗̚’̵̜̈́̚ ̶͖̦̟̾o̷̤̗͓͝n̶̮̈̚,̸̛̤” Anti’s ears pricked back up as he grinned. “W̷͉͑a̸̻͙̓i̵͕͋t̵̗͔̆̄ ̸̪̗͌h̴̙͐͐e̵̛̹͉̔͠r̶̨̞͈̋̋̍e̴̛̻̗͕̅͝ ̵͉͐͊å̴̯͈͋ͅ ̶̙̾̒š̷͈̟͖̒͠e̶̞̐c̴̭̩̖̐’̶̯͔͊͆.̷̺̳̃”

Anti suddenly disappeared, leaving behind small red and green pixels in the air where he was standing. Blank wondered where he teleported to as he took this alone time to clean up the mess they made. It was a good thirty minutes before Anti came back, wrapped in pixels until he stepped forward and placed two bags on the counter.

So Anti went out to get fast food. Although…

“S̵̮͕o̷̺̅r̴͙͗ŗ̶͝ÿ̶̛̥́ ̸̱͊̕ĩ̷̦͙t̷͎͕͌ ̷̧̖̀ṯ̵͒o̵̤͂͛o̴̖͔̅̒k̷̫ ̷̞̍̚ṡ̵͙o̶̠͙̒̈́ ̵̣͌̋l̷̀͜͠ơ̷̱̚n̵̗̎̇g̶͉̦̍,̶̪ ̵̢̦̓ _p̷̦̑̇l̵͙̐ǘ̸͉̔ī̶͙̱͗d̴̝͍̎,̷̱̉_ ̸̘͐͘Ị̴̓ ̴͓͕̅a̴̘̹̍l̷̗̲̈m̵͚̒o̵̳̮͐̃s̵̭͑̽’̴̜͌ ̵̨̺̊͝h̶̟̘̕a̶͕̺̒d̵̙̲͂ ̵̙̗͊ţ̴͗a̵͖͂̕ ̴̤̱̇ǩ̸ͅḭ̵͝l̵̳͘l̷̫̫̿̏ ̴̥̹̏s̵͍̃̑o̸̤̎ṃ̸͙̉ë̴̢̖̈ȏ̴̮n̸̻̉̌ẻ̴̗̤ ̸̺͈̄t̵͈̊a̸̖̕ ̸̢͑m̵̧̢̆͋ä̴͚́k̶̲̟̿e̴̝̾̄ ̷̟͌͌s̶̫͛́ú̸̧͎r̷̮̭̓è̷͔͗ ̴͇̕t̶̳̅͑ȟ̶̢i̶̛̲͓̐s̴̨͉͊͌ ̵͎͠d̸̤͗i̴̢͍͛d̶͍̞̄͝n̸͎͇’̸̙̌ ̷̟̈́͝h̶̖̄̄a̸̢̲͗v̴̪̈́ͅe̶̫ ̸̲̐͜p̸̧̛̰̅ę̶͎͗ǎ̷̲ņ̴͇̑ṷ̴͌t̴̫̋s̴̘̭̓̽.̶̟̒̌”

...What did Anti just call him? A pluit? Plooid? 

Anti froze before laughing. “ _P̸̬̤̍l̵͎̬̇u̵͍̼͝i̴̱͆ḋ̷̨͎͑.̶̗̜̉ ̴͉̏͋_ M̴͓̭̓̓e̸͎̠͗a̷̭͚̋̎n̸̪̽͑s̶͙̏ ̷̳̊b̸͔̗͝l̴̘̾ͅa̵̡̘̎ň̶̝͊k̶͎̬̉ę̴̋͝’̵̡̀̀ ̴̪̯͆͋i̶̯͝ñ̵̙̭ ̸̲̺̈́Į̷̞̆͌r̷̹̔̏i̴͍̐̃s̶̟h̶̡̅̓.̷̬̈́̐ ̶̩̰͋S̸̜̠̎̉ḷ̷į̶̞͝p̴̡̻̕ ̸̢͉̐ȍ̷͈̗̄’̸̦̭͋͗ ̴̫̥͝t̷̜̎͐h̵̝̍͐ạ̵̇ ̵͉̆̏t̶̺̠͒͑o̸̫͊n̸̳͒g̸̰̍ũ̵̯͙e̶͇,̶̱͒ ̷̙̰̇s̶͈͆o̵̫̎̑r̴̮͚̈̒r̴̞̙̃̑ỳ̴̗̺ ̷̡̢͌̐l̵͍̊͋a̴̡̨̚̕d̵̨̒̚ͅḓ̷͠i̴͚̒ȩ̶̈́.̶̢̀ ̸͇͛̒Í̴̥͉͝ ̵̠̊ḥ̷̙͝ė̸̹a̶̲͔͒r̵̗͒̚d̷̥͑ ̸̮̮͆͝Ẻ̶͓̯͑r̴̛͓̠̊ḭ̷̠͋c̷̞̔ ̶̠̫͐c̵̬̘͋͐a̶̫̓̾ͅl̶̨͈̈́̋l̴̞̈́̀ỉ̴͙̦̉n̴͚̼̆͆’̷̡̖̈́ ̴͉͆y̷̰̎̏a̵̡̛ ̵̧̼̈́t̸̥̔͋ĥ̷̥͎̾a̸̹̔̄’̷̘͗̚ ̸͕̼͊͝a̸͇̽n̵̢̖̓’̶̱̱̄ ̴̨̢̈́̚Ī̷̚ͅ ̵̙̍g̸͓̑u̸̡͚͑͗e̴̬̱̔͌s̶̡͍͑ś̸̯̪̔ ̵̜̰̓̐Ȉ̵̖ ̴̯͎̍̕c̸̹̩͊à̴̬̯͘u̸̪̟̓g̶̦̯͊͑h̷̬̓’̴̭̊ ̶̻̲̽͝ō̶̤̚n̴̥̤̓̈ ̷̰͘͝t̵̩̎ä̴̦́̇ ̴͔͒́ẗ̵̩́̑ͅḧ̷̲̬́a̴̜̗̾̍ ̸̦̽͋n̸͎͒i̶̺̅͑c̶̫̤̃k̸̮̍n̶̤̒̀a̴͚̿m̶̯̩͆̍ẹ̷̊̈́.̶̝́͠ ”

Blank rubbed his neck and gave Anti a shy smile. That was cute. Maybe the Septics were right, Anti seemed to be pretty soft.

“Ô̷̰ͅḫ̶͌ ̵͙͊ŝ̶̱̳ȟ̴̞ͅũ̸̻̰̈́t̸̼̑͠ ̶̢͖̈ȗ̷͈p̷̨̈́,̸̮͐ ̷̯͆̆͜w̴̢̠̾̕ō̴̰̆u̵͇̓͘l̴̠̿d̸͕͆ ̷̮̽y̴͔̰̔a̴̞̿̓,̸̘̜̔ ̵͖͛b̷̼̒̀e̵̯̚f̵̢̈́̾ͅō̴͕r̷̜̉̂ͅḙ̶͖̏ ̸̖̓I̸̮͙͗͝ ̶͔̐͜t̶̻̑̊ä̸͖k̵̯̬̽̆e̶̛͖͝ ̶̢̩̄ý̶̲ĕ̴̪ṙ̴̬̘̿ ̶̠̮̈͊f̸͓̥̈̕ö̴̞̭́̈o̶̮̎d̶͚̩͝ ̴̧͋ḃ̴̼̑ä̵͎͕́͒c̷̲͌k̸̨̏̀.̶̞̍”

Blank giggled, and he didn’t see Anti’s large grin as he opened his bag of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God oh fuck have I become the resident Soft!Anti writer??? I don't mind being that actually, I like writing about Anti being the exact opposite of who he is in 'canon' kjfgskhf  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!
> 
> Oh wait kjsgfkljhg here's a translation of everything Anti says, from his first line to the last:  
> "Fookn’... not soft… not a pa..."  
> "...can’t fookin’ believe they think I’m that soft. Jus’ ’cause I’m friends with Eric doesn’ mean—Christ almighty! Oh my God, ya poor little dog, I’m s’ sorry!"  
> "Ar’ ya BlankGamePlays?"  
> "Ah, I ain’ gonna hurt ya, laddie. An’ I’ve been over before, I jus’ haven’ seen ya."  
> "Yeah. So now I know tha’ ya ar’ Blank, an’ I can introduce myself. I’m Anti. He/him. Septic."  
> "It’s whatever. My brother’s powers go haywire all tha time, so I unde’stand. Blank, can I… can I ask ya a question?”  
> "...have ya had anythin’ ta eat today?"  
> "Welp, we’ll have ta change tha’!"  
> "Makin’ ya some food, duh!"  
> "Sorry fer scarin’ ya earlier, I didn’ mean ta. We’re makin’ some sor’a casserole, Eric an’ Marv tried it a few nights ago."  
> "Figured you’d ask about him. Yeah, Eric comes over all ta time. My brothers," "tease me fer treatin’ him like he’s five, but he’s been through a lot, y’know? Kid deserves some… happ’ness.."  
> "Let’s get this motherfooker cooked already!!"  
> "Sorry, laddie. I tried, but I’m not a chef like Marv an’ Eric. Hol’ on," "Wait here a sec’."  
> "Sorry it took so long, pluid, I almos’ had ta kill someone ta make sure this didn’ have peanuts."  
> "Pluid. Means blanke’ in Irish. Slip o’ tha tongue, sorry laddie. I heard Eric callin’ ya tha’ an’ I guess I caugh’ on ta tha nickname.”  
> "Oh shut up, would ya, before I take yer food back."


End file.
